The Darkest Light
by Tama-freak-chan
Summary: This is a story i dreamed up! No really i drempt this! Well, Koenma and Kila, Kurama's sister, are looking for a demon for, her birth day! Stuff happens, and yea! R&R Pretty please! Its kinda mushy...i guess. I don't own YYH! YAY! finished it finally!
1. Start

Kila was sitting on top of the roof of Genkai's temple with Jin floating next to her cross-legged. She was starring into the sky day dreaming while the boys where having a conversation over if they should have another tournament or not. She would hate having another one but knowing her friends she didn't say anything, instead she used the time to daydream.

"Yea, but if we do have another then we will have another Togoru!" Kuwabara screamed at Yusuke.

"Hn. Idiot!" Hiei said from his corner.

"What you say short stuff?" Kuwabara shot back. Hiei didn't respond and just moved to the top of the roof with Kila. "Yea you better run shorty!" He yelled at the roof.

"Geez, will you to give it a rest already!" Boton said coming out of the room. "Where's Kila?"

"She's over here." Jin answered nodding his head towards her. "Kil, KIL!" Jin screamed. He managed to get a grunt out of Kila, he wasn't satisfied so he floated right in front of her and with his forefinger pushed her four head.

"What…what...I don't want any bunnies!" She said looking around rapidly. Once she realized where she was, and that in fact there where no bunnies she began to blush, Jin raised his brow for a moment. She then asked Boton, "What is it Bo?" Kila asked in a sleepy tone.

"We...need your help with something!" She yelled to the roof.

"What is it?" Kila asked.

"It has some thing to do with what we where talking about!" Boton said looking a bit nervous. All the boys that where talking grew silent at this.

"What where you talking about?" Yusuke asked Boton.

"None of your bees wax!" Kila said. She was now next to Yusuke and she banged him on the head with her fist.

"OW! What was that for?" Yusuke said rubbing his head.

"Yea lets go then!" Kila said walking towards Boton.

"Well I don't want another Dark Tournament! That's for sure!"

"Dark…DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK!" Kila screamed at the top of her lunges. "Jin you're a GENIUS!" She screamed and ran inside, leaving Boton and the guys puzzled.

"What's up with your sister Kurama?" Chu asked turning to where Kurama was standing.

"I don't know." He said with a sweat drop on his head. Sighing, he walked over to Boton and asked, "Do you know what she meant by dark?"

"No sorry!" She answered and walked inside too.

"What do ya think they where talking 'bout?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"I don't know but I think I have a clue." He said in his calm voice. Moments later Kila came bursting out and ran to Jin.

"Jin I could kiss you!" She said hugging his neck and swinging around in a circle. She didn't of course, her brother was there and she wasn't sure how he would react, but Jin blushed as red as his hair. She finally let go of him and asked, "Where's Koenma?" She looked around but the prince was no where in sight. "He must be inside!" She ran inside again. She returned with Koenma's arm in her fist.

"Where are we going again?" Koenma asked. (he's in teenage form!)

"We are going to see Dark! See ya guys and please no one follow us! Kurama I'll be ok…ok!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

They where both already at the bottom when Boton screamed, "Wait!" She ran as fast as she could down the long stair case. Kila stopped at the sound of her voice. "Wait…huf..huf…huf. Take this." She said taking out her oar and handed it to Kila.

"Thanks Bo! This is a big help!" Kila said.

"Have fun." Boton said teasingly at Koenma.

"We will." Kila said and mounted the oar. They flew away swiftly Into the afternoon sky.

**To be continued!**


	2. found

"Where here!" Kila said to a sleepy eyed Koenma.

"Oh good!" Koenma said as he got off of the oar. He looked around and saw darkness every where, they where now in demon city.

"Well, do you know how too make this thing…got it!" Kila said trying to make the oar disappear like Boton does.

"I take it _he_ lives here?" Koenma said looking around again taking in all the darkness. "This place reminds me too much of Hiei!" Koenma whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kila asked as she walked forward a little. She smiled at him with her million dollar smile, (That's what Yusuke calls it) a smile that can get even Hiei to soften up.

"I was just saying that this place reminds me of Hiei a little." Koenma repeated cautiously, for Kila couldn't stand any one even her friends making fun of her friends!

"Oh really, how?" She asked a little angry.

"Well it's dark and he's a shady character." Koenma said moving his eyes from Kila to the ground.

"Well, then you….AHHH!" Just when she was about to tell him off a demon grabbed her arm and wrapped his other arm around her neck.

"Kila!" Koenma screamed in concern. He was about to go after the demon but two other hands grabbed the Prince and pushed him to the ground. Not knowing whom Kila was the other demon that was "handling" her began to move his hand from her neck a little lower. As he did he received a blow from her head to his chin. As he backed away in pain she didn't waist any time. She ran up to the one that was harming her friend and picked him up from the neck. She punched him in the stomach about ten times before letting him fall to the ground. As the two demons groaned on the ground in pain, Kila helped Koenma up. "You ok?" She asked as the Prince dusted off his robes.

"Yes, I'm fine how about you?" He motioned with his head to where the demon was sliding his hand. At this Kila put her fist on her chest and blushed bright pink. She noticed that her green shirt was a little unbuttoned. Her green pants seemed to have some sort of slime on them.(she was wearing the same thing that Yusuke does.) She immediately put both of her hands on her nose as she began to gag. "What is it?" He said moving to her side.

"It's the slime." She said in disgust. Koenma couldn't catch the smell that was making his friend so sick. He removed the sticky substance with a cloth he got out from his pocket He then threw it as far as he could. "Thanks."

"No problem, now we best be on our way." Koenma said walking forward. Kila followed him still blushing a little. "Do you know where he lives?" Koenma asked Kila who was going back to normal.

"Uhh, yea. We have to cross those hills and he lives in the dark forest. The deepest part." She said pointing to the direction that they where going to take.

"How long have you known him?" Koenma asked her in a sly tone. Kila blushed like mad when he asked this.

"I've known him for a long time now. He saved my life once and that's how we met." Kila said still blushing like mad.

"So he's your hero?" Koenma chuckled at his comment but Kila wasn't amused. Still blushing she walked past him and bumped into his arm. "Hey I was only kidding."

"Yea what ever." Kila answered angrily. (Still blushing!) They both walked in silence for the next ten minutes. When they finally reached the entrance to the forest Kila had looked from the sky to the ground. She couldn't put a finger on it but something was missing. As she thought this, Koenma was about to walk in front of her. She said, "No wait there's something wrong here!" and the Prince stopped.

He turned to look at her and asked, "What? This is the dark forest you know. There is bound to be many things in here that are wrong." He was right of course, being the Spirit world Prince meant that he had to know many things.

"Yea, but, never mind then, lets just go." She said a little disturbed but they walked on. Kila was leading the way, and Koenma knew better that to annoy her when she was like this. It was about half an hour before Kila spoke again, "Where almost there, we need to pass that stone then his house will be in view." She pointed to a large stone that was the shape of what seemed to Koenma like a skull. They walked for about five minutes more then as they left the skull shaped stone behind a large black wooden house came into view. It was black beyond black, every thing was black, even the ground around it. "There it is."

"That's it." Koenma repeated not able to take his brown eyes off of it.

"Yes, that is it." Kila said again. "Lets go then." Kila said nervously.

"Yes." Koenma continued. The both walked towards the house. Once they reached the doors of it, Kila reached to knock on the door. There was a load **_thump_**, Koenma and Kila backed away instantly. The black door flew open and a dark figure stood at the door way.

"Yes." Said a man's voice.

"Dark?" Kila said teary eyed.


	3. found some more

"Kila!" Asked the voice in surprise.

"It…it…is you!" Kila burst into tears and hugged the figure. Koenma stood where he was and smiled, he enjoyed seeing his friends happy.

"Uhh…" Said the figure. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. (Some that resembled the ones that Hiei wears.) His shoes where black too, same as Hiei's. He had long shinny black hair that he wore in a low ponytail. He was a tall man…more like boy; he looked to be about Yusuke's age. (14/15) He had fairly pail skin that looked to be even more pail do to his clothing and surroundings. He had deep empty black eyes, they looked like they had gone through a lot of hardships in their lifetime, and they reflected what seemed like pain and sadness. But once he let the crying girl wrap her arms around his waist, they grew a little joy in them.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Kila said whimpering a little.

"Yes, it has…you aren't Kila!" He said backing away a step and staring at her.

"Yes I am, I'm just in a human body right now." She said in almost a whisper.

"I see you brought a friend along." He looked over at Koenma and smiled a hello.

"Yea, he's Koenma." She said letting go of him. She whipped her eyes and smiled.

"So you are the great Lord Koenma, Prince of the spirit world?" He said letting out a big sigh. "I heard that you where in the form of a toddler." He said as he looked at Koenma from head down to his feet.

"Yes, well I am able to transform myself into the form you see before you." He said firmly. Kila detected a little bit of annoyance in his voice. "And you are the demon called Darkness? I thought that you disappeared long ago." Koenma and Dark then went into a staring contest, each starring daggers at each other.

"I don't think they like each other." Kila thought to herself. "Ok you two, we didn't come here to fight, well…never mind that!" Kila wanted to smack the both of them for being like this.

"Shall we step inside?" Darkness was the one who stopped starring contest with Koenma.

"Thank Lord Enma!" Thought Kila when he spoke. "Sure, lets go in now Koenma!" Kila said jerking at his sleeve. They all walked in to find room with a library and a desk with lots of papers on it. The room was dark and the only source of light was a small oil lamp by the desk. There where four chares stacked up against the wall. Dark went and picked up two. He set them down near the desk. He sat down in his own chair behind the desk. Kila took the chair closest to the desk and Koenma sat beside to her.

"What have you come here for, Kila?" Darkness asked folding his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"WOW! That reminds me so much of my brother!" She thought staring at his hands. "Umm…we… uhh…you see…we…where going to ask you…"

She was cut off by Koenma, "You going to…not me!" He said not moving his eyes from the male demon's.

"OK! I came here to ask you if…you…would…"

She was interrupted yet again by the impatient Prince, "She was wondering if you would like to go back with her?" He received a punch in the arm for his actions. "What did I do?" He screamed in his mind.

"Well, umm…yea, well will you!" Kila asked enthusiastically. "Please! I would love to have you meet my other friends and my brother!"

She was now on her feet imagining the encounter when Darkness responded in surprise, "You have a brother?"

"Umm…yea, I found that out a while ago, um…about five or six months ago. He's so great! He's nice and kind and gentle and sweet and generous and forgiving and…"

"He's great, we get it!" This time the one who interrupted Kila was none other that her old friend Darkness, and there was a tiny little bitty hint of jealousy in his voice! She turned to him and gave him her famous angry glare. She gave this glare away almost every day to most of her friends, yet it never seized to work. Darkness was startled by the expression on Kila's face. He wasn't used to this so he didn't know how to react. "Umm…I was only joking!" He said with a sweat drop.

"Don't joke like that! I hate it!" Kila yelled.

Koenma, knowing how to deal with her, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, Kil." She turned to look at him and he gave her a soft smile.

"Yea, he didn't mean it like that, Kila." Darkness repeated.

"Ok, but just don't do that again!" She said turning a little red.

"So what's your brother's name?" Darkness carried on the conversation.

"His name is Kurama." She said excitedly.

"Kurama, you mean that great demon thief?"

He didn't even have time to take a breath before Kila screamed, "HE'S NOT A THIEF!" Fuming, she crossed her arms and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"That is true, he has changed his ways." Koenma assured, taking his hand off of Kila's shoulder.

"Well I heard that he joined with two other demons that where going to use Lord Enma's artifacts to take over the human world." Once he finished speaking Kila opened her mouth to yell but wasn't able to because before even air came out Koenma clasped his hand over her mouth. He made her tumble over and accidentally sit down in his lap. She blushed and so did Koenma. Darkness on the other hand sat up.


	4. HOME, wether you like it or not!

This is where we left off:

"Well I heard that he joined with two other demons that where going to use Lord Enma's artifacts to take over the human world." Once he finished speaking Kila opened her mouth to yell but wasn't able to because before even air came out Koenma clasped his hand over her mouth. He made her tumble over and accidentally sit down in his lap. She blushed and so did Koenma. Darkness on the other hand shot up.

First I would like to thank all of you who read this story! And please people review! I'm beggin you!

Ok…here you go…chapter 4!

"Kurenma." Kila said under his hand. He let go of her and Kila was raised off the ground by Darkness.

"Is that it? You two are an item!" He screamed and let Kila go. She swore that she heard jealousy in his voice, and a lot of it!

"NOO! He's just a friend! Dark really!" She yelled as Koenma stood up from his seat.

"But he…you…AHHHH!" When Darkness screamed the oil lamp went out. Kila squealed and went to Koenma's arm for comfort. Whenever some thing scared her she would go for the closest person's arm and hug it. Whenever her brother was around, no matter who was there, she would run to his. But because he wasn't there, she went to Koenma. "I'm sorry! I get…ARG!" And with a look at Kila's frightened face he stomped to another room, leaving her alone with Koenma.

"Are you alright?" Koenma asked putting his right hand on her head. (His other hand was occupied.) She nodded and let go. For some strange reason, Koenma had just noticed that Kila was short. "She's almost as short as Hiei! No she's, I think taller than him. **_Why am I just noticing?_**" Koenma screamed in his head. He felt really stupid and did some thing even more stupid, "Hey we should leave! He might want to hurt us…you…me…yea…we should…OWW!" Kila's foot had collided with his shin.

Koenma hopped in pain as she told him (more like scolded), "We are not leaving! There is some thing wrong with him and we have to go see if he's ok!" With that she grabbed Koenma's arm and ran to the room where she thought that Darkness had gone into. "I can smell him in here, and there, and there…HE'S EVERY WHERE!" She yelled.

"Umm…maybe that's because this is his house. You are probably smelling all the stuff that he's touched." He said trying to calm his friend down.

"You're right, I'll gust see where his sent is the strongest and that'll be where he is…yea!" She said pounding her fist into her hand. Kila was sniffing at the air with her eyes closed. She went through a long dark hallway where they're where more oil lamps lining the wall. There was no wallpaper just black paint.

"How can any one live in such a dark place?" Koenma thought, following Kila her wherever she went. She had her eyes closed so he had to keep watch. "If any thing does happen, I don't know how Kurama will react! I best just follow her and keep her away from her so called _friend_!" He wanted to pick her up and slap her on his shoulder and run out of there, but knowing that he didn't have a chance against her, he wouldn'tdare do such a thing!

With out warning, Kila yelled, "Dark, come out! Please!" It startled Koenma but he made sure to not show it. A door opened in front of them. Out came Darkness, little sad looking, but he came out. "Dark, why did you run out like that?" Kila asked him in concern.

"Never mind that!" He said this in an angry tone that made Kila feel bad.

"Oh, ok." She said looking at the ground. She looked back up and seemed to gain a little bit of courage when she asked, "Are you coming with us or not?"

"Well, if you really want me too then I guess I can go visit for a while." She squealed again but this time in excitement. She turned to look at a bewildered Koenma.

"That's fine and all but, how are we going to get back home? The oar isn't big enough for all three of us!" Koenma said. Kila's expression went from joy to disappointment. She sat down right on the spot, closed her eyes and began to think.

"I've got it! You two can ride the oar and I'll just run all the way back." She said with a satisfied look on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Koenma said looking at Darkness with a stare that made them continue their starring contest. If Kila had noticed she probably would have smacked them both on the head like she did to Yusuke before they left. Kila went back to her thinking and shot up with another idea.

"I can…no, never mind. Koenma wouldn't like it." She said as if she where alone.

"What, Koenma wouldn't like what?" He asked a little bit afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Well I was thinking you could turn back to your regular form. That way I could carry you the way back and Dark can ride on Boton's Oar. Yea that's what we are going to do!" She said smiling.

"Fine!" Koenma said frustrated. He snapped his fingers and **_poof, _**with a little puff of smoke he was in his toddler form.

"Awww! Your so cute in this form!" Kila said kneeling in front of a blushing Koenma and pinched his cheek.

"Let's go already!" He said as Kila picked him up like a real baby. They all walked out side and Koenma noticed that Darkness had a smug smirk on his face. He didn't like it but didn't say anything to Kila. They mounted the oar with Koenma blushing in Kila's arms, with Darkness behind her holding her waist and making her blush. Through the whole trip back all three of them where blushing. Koenma couldn't forget about the grin on Darkness's face when he wrapped his arms around Kila's waist.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

yay!


	5. Home BEWARE!

This is where we let off:

"Let's go already!" He said as Kila picked him up like a real baby. They all walked out side and Koenma noticed that Darkness had a smug smirk on his face. He didn't like it but didn't say anything to Kila. They mounted the oar with Koenma blushing in Kila's arms, with Darkness behind her holding her waist and making her blush. Through the whole trip back all three of them where blushing. Koenma couldn't forget about the grin on Darkness's face when he wrapped his arms around Kila's waist.

OOOOOO! Koenma seems jealous…see what happens next! (I want to thank all of you again who are reading this story!) Bowsbegins to cry! ** sniff, sniff! thank you all!**

They reached Genkai's temple in the late evening, around 6:30. (Kila and Koenma left around like 4 something!) Kila landed in front of the staircase. "This is it." She said as she let go of (blushing!) Koenma. Then when she released the Prince, Darkness let go of Kila's waist and jumped off. He turned to look at the huge temple grounds.

In awe he asked, "You live here!" Kila and Koenma both exchanged a glance and Kila moved her head from side to side three times telling Darkness with out words that she didn't live there.

"She doesn't, a friend does though. We are just visiting." With that Koenma snapped his fingers again and changed back to his teenage form. Darkness looked at him as if he where annoyed.

"So I guess I have to brace my self for what I know is coming!" Kila said nervously.

"Don't worry I'll rescue you from him if I can." Koenma said laughing.

"Yea." Kila joined him while a confused Darkness was starring at them with a puzzled expression. Kila stopped laughing and put on a serious expression on. The sudden change in her made even Koenma jump. She took in a deep breath and walked started to walk up the stairs. The two boys followed.

"Should I go first?" Koenma said trying to ease the tension.

"No, I wanna go first!" She said as they climbed the last of the stairs.

"Ok, get ready!" He said warning her.

"What are you two talking about!" Darkness's question was soon answered as Kila made it past the entrance.

"Where have you been?" A little boy asked; he was none other than the spunky little skirt chaser, Rinku! He was wearing his red shirt and jeans; he had his cap in his hands.

"I was expecting some one else to be greeting me!" She said in a baby voice.

At this Rinku grew a little impatient, as Darkness and Koenma walked next to her Rinku yelled (and pointed quite ruddily), "WHO IS HE?" when he yelled, Kila became nervous (er) and saw that every one that was in the temple had come out to see what was he yelling at.

"Oh no!" She thought to herself. "Hi…hi guys." She said waving at every one. Kurama, being her older and quite protective older brother ran up to her and gave her a disappointed look.

"WHO IS HE!" Rinku repeated at the top of his lungs.

"He's, an old friend and his name is Darkness." Darkness answered and every head turned to look at him.

And that is where I shall end it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I know it's a really short chapter but I'll make it up to you by making chapter 6 really long!


	6. The interigation!

This is where we left off! (I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! I GET GOOSE BUMPS EVERY TIME I WORK ON IT!) XD D oh and just in case you don't know…. if there is any thing in () that is me talking.

"He's, an old friend and his name is Darkness." Darkness answered and every head turned to look at him.

As I promised, I shall make this chapter long! Here you go!

There was silence. Not one person spoke until Darkness said very nervously, "He… hello." When he said that it seemed like a black cloud passed over the temple. The heads went from Darkness to Kila then to Koenma.

"Who?" Asked Yusuke after many moments of awkward silence.

"He is Darkness, an old friend of mine." Kila said not looking at any one but the ground.

"Oh." Said Rinku.

"Why don't we take this conversation inside the training hall?" Genkai suggested and Kila's eyes lit up like light bulbs.

"Yea lets go inside!" Kila said grabbing Darkness's arm and running as fast as she could towards the hall. She didn't realize that by doing that, she would be in even more of a pickle! (I HATE PICKLES!… Just thought you aught to know! D) Every one else followed. Even the girls, Kieko, Yukina, and Boton where a little bit angered.

"Is that what you and the toddler where talking about?" Darkness asked whispering into Kila's ear. This made Kila's friends all the more suspicious!

"His name is Koenma, Dark, and yea." Kila said opening the hall doors. She took the seat next to the door. (For a quick escape!) Darkness sat next to her. Kurama sat at the opposed end, right in front of Kila, Koenma did the same but to Darkness. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Rinku all sat in the middle. Hiei took the far corner wall along with Touya and Shishi Wakamaru. Jin and Chu sat at the back. Genkai stood at the doorway while the girls went to make tea. (By force!)

"Well?" Kuwabara asked impatiently.

"Uhh." Went Kila as she felt the tension grow.

"So, you claim to be her old friend. How old of friends are you exactly?" Yusuke was the first one to interrogate.

"He saved my life about 50 years ago and that's when we met!" Kila answered.

"How old are you exactly?" Asked Kuwabara.

"About 113." Kila answered, not looking at him.

"I thought that you where a young demon!" He screamed.

"That is young to demons!" Yusuke told him.

"Why'd you bring him here?" Yusuke asked again.

"I…" She said timidly, ever one grew quite and turned their attention to her. "I…invited…him here because, becauseIwantedhimtobehereformybirthanniversary!" She said really fast. Panting, she looked up at her friends.

"**_WHAT?_**" Every one but Kurama and the three at the back yelled. Kila blushed and looked down again.

"Why haven't you told us!" Rinku asked wide-eyed.

"…" Kila said nothing but just starred at the ground blushing.

"Well?" Asked Jin and Chu at the same time.

"Where back!" Boton, Kieko and Yukina all came in with plates filled covered with plates of tea. Kila just blushed even more when they arrived and grew a little bit more nervous.

"Guess what!" Yusuke asked them.

"What?" asked Kieko, handing a cup to Kurama.

"Kila's Birthday is coming up!" The girls exchanged nervous looks.

"You guys knew?" Kuwabara screamed.

"Yea, they did! I asked them not to tell any one!" Kila said quietly. She took a peek at Kurama who was taking a sip of his tea. She wondered why he hadn't asked any thing. His silence made her even more nervous.

"Why?" Shishi Wakamaru asked from the back. Kila didn't respond instead she began to take some loose strings from her pants.

"Yea, why would you not tell us?" Jin joined in. When he said this, many of the boys nodded their heads.

"Why are you being so hard on her?" Darkness asked a little bit annoyed. Every one (but Kila) turned to look at him with a dark look in their eyes.

"Kila, why didn't you want to tell them about your birthday?" Boton asked handing the last of her cups to Chu. The three girls sat down as Kila opened her mouth.

"Because… because… I…AHHHHHH." She let out a scream that made even Hiei jump. (A little)

"What?" Yusuke asked impatient now.

"I knew that you would react like that!" Kila finally said.

"React like what?" Yusuke asked.

"The way you did." Kila now looked up she was regaining her confidence.

"Well we never knew, so how else do you want us to react!" Rinku said standing up with clenched fists.

"Did you already know Kurama?" Yusuke asked the quiet brother.

"Yes." He said calmly. Kila felt like she could fly, hearing her brother's voice so calm (finally!) made her nerves leave.

"Why didn't _you_ tell us?" He asked again.

"It isn't my job to tell any one those things, it's my sisters." He said taking another sip of his tea.

"Yea, well...fine. When is your birthday any way?" Kuwabara asked.

"Tomorrow." Kila said not expecting every one to yell. (Again!)

"**_WHAT?_**" Every once more screamed in astonishment.

"We haven't gotten you any thing!" Rinku said a little ticked off.

"I don't want any thing!" Kila yelled standing up and stomping her foot.

"Well we wanna give you something!" Chu said giving Jin a smack on the arm, as if to make him agree.

"Yea that's right!" He agreed.

"I don't want any thing though!" Kila said again.

"But it is your birthday." No one expected to hear this from…

HAHA! You will have to read chapter 7 to find out who said it! (So will I!) I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. How we met!

#I can't believe that I've actually made 7 chapters! Usually, I start a story and never finish it! But no, this one's different! Thanks to all who read this! Please leave reviews with comments…please! #

This is where we left of! (YAY!):

"But it is your birthday." No one expected to hear this from, none other than Hiei! (WOW) Every one, but Darkness, turned to the back in astonishment.

"Hiei…you, you…" Kila walked a few steps towards him.

"I should have never said anything!" He said running towards the door. A soft hand stopped him. He looked at who it was, "Yukina?" He breathed.

"Please don't leave now! Your going to miss Kila's birthday!" She said teary eyed. Hiei couldn't say no to his sister's eyes. When she let him go he stomped back to his corner and pouted.

"Thank you!" Kila messaged to Yukina through telepathy. (Yea, I forgot to mention her powers…you'll find out later what they are!) Yukina gave her a smile and sat down beside Boton. "Well, I don't care if even Hiei thinks that I should get any thing! I AM NOT EXCEPTING ANY THING FROM ANY ONE!" Kila stomped her foot again and gave every one, except Kurama and Darkness, a glare.

"Well whether you like it or not, your getting presents!" Boton said smiling.

"Yep!" Agreed Kieko. Yukina nodded. Kila looked at them as if they had betrayed her.

"Well I would want some thing on my birthday! So you will have to just except them!" Yusuke added.

"Oh, we should get started on making you cake!" Kieko shot up and walked towards the door.

"What kind do you like?" Boton asked following her.

"I don't want…"

"Chocolate it is!" Boton cut her off hopping out side excitedly.

"I'll help you!" Yukina said getting up.

"No Yukina, you should stay here and body guard Kila! Who knows what they would do with all of us gone!" Kieko said giggling and skipped to the kitchen. Genkai has been standing at the door silently. She is just there incase some thing really big happens!

"She can go! I'll beat the crud out of any one who tries any thing!" Kila assured, making a fist.

"Well, if you say so." Yukina stepped out of the room and dashed to the kitchen after the others. Kila let out a sigh.

"Now that they are occupied… he saved your life?" Yusuke asked in shock.

"I SAID THAT A LONG TIME AGO AND YOU JUST NOW REALIZE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kila screamed.

"SORRY!" He said feeling sorta stupid. "But just tell us how it happened." He said impatiently.

"Fine, but Dark has to say his parts!" She turned to look at a frightened Darkness, and then sat back down. "Ok, it was about fifty years ago. I wasn't in my human for yet so I looked sorta like Yoko Kurama." Every one imagined a female Yoko Kurama. "I was in the dark forest looking for somethen to do. I found a lake and decided to swim. I was in the water for five minutes when…" She stopped and began to blush again.

"When what?" Kuwabara and Rinku asked together.

"When a giant spider demon attacked her." Darkness continued for her. Every ones expression went from curious to concerned, forever one knew that Kila was absolutely TEREFIED of spiders. (Not cuz their icky or stuff…it was cuz some thing bad happened between her a spider and a friend!)

Kila looked down, she felt sad and nervous again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kurama smiling at her. She smiled back and continued, "The demon attacked me and I couldn't move. I was terrified." She turned her head down. "I screamed but I just couldn't move." Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Dark heard me and came to see who screamed." A tear left Kila's eye. She whipped it clean with her sleeve. Kurama squeezed her shoulder gently.

Darkness took over, "I sliced that demon into a million pieces. I noticed that she was in shock so I stayed there until she felt better. I was going to leave then, but she grabbed my hand and asked my name. I answered her. She told me her name." He paused and looked at Kila she wasn't crying any more. "After that, she didn't want me to leave. So, that's how we met." He finished.

"And…and then we stayed together for a long time, until he left me. I would visit him a lot and we would fight, he was a lot like you at that time." Kila motioned to Kurama; he didn't react at all, just stared into his sister's brown eyes. "Any more questions?" Kila added after a long pause.

"Yea, are you alright?" A worried Jin asked.

"I'm fine!" Kila said trying not to sound nervous.

"Yes you are." Darkness said joking.

"DARK! You've hardly changed!" Kila said folding her arms and turning to the side making her long black pony tail swish. This let Darkness have a good look at her back side. (I don't mean her butt! Just her whole back! Like from the back of her head to her feet!)

"You certainly have!" He grins and looks at her up and down. And of course being a guy he checked her butt out! Kila blushed like mad! Koenma, noticing this, finally saying some thing (doing some thing) shot up and grabbed/picked up Darkness by the front of his shirt. Kila turned in shock. Every one else was alert now, those who where sitting stood up!

To be continued! I hope that you all liked it! Remember! When ever something is in () it means i'm talking! YAYA! - Review please!


	8. OOOOOOH!

Yea, We left off here:

"You certainly have!" He grins and looks at her up and down. And of course being a guy he checked her butt out! Kila blushed like mad! Koenma, noticing this, finally saying some thing (doing some thing) shot up and grabbed/picked up Darkness by the front of his shirt. Kila turned in shock. Every one else was alert now, those who where sitting stood up!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You pervert!" Yelled Koenma.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Kila screamed.

"He was looking at you!" Koenma said throwing him down. Darkness fell on his knees and became angered. He got back up again and punched Koenma on the cheek!

"STOP!" Kila held Darkness back. Yusuke held back Koenma.

"Why did you do that?" Kila screamed hysterically at Koenma.

"He was looking at you!" He said blushing lightly.

"What's wrong with that! Ever one looks at me! You do too!" She screamed.

"Not the way he did!" Koenma said releasing himself from Yusuke's arms.

"What does he mean!" She asked Darkness, letting him go.

"I…have no idea!" He received a punch for lying from Koenma!

"KOENMA!" Kila screamed. She rushed between the both of them. "What is the matter with you two?" The two boys stared at each other angrily, this time staring bloody knifes and daggers and other stuff at one another.

"Nothing." Darkness said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Koenma angrily left the room. He went to take a walk. "Koenma…please come back soon!" Thought Kila as she saw his figure disappear into the dark late evening.

"What _did_ he mean by you looking at her?" Kuwabara spit up.

"I think he mistook my looking at her back for me _looking _at her." He said, lying again. Kila was blushing, for having Koenma of all people attack like that because of a little thing like being looked at.

"I don't get men!" She thought to herself smiling. If she said that out load she was sure to receive dirty looks from most of the guys.

"Well if there isn't any one else who would like to…"

"Hey who wants to spar?" Yusuke interrupted.

"HEY!" Kila yelled at him.

"You fight?" He asked Darkness.

"Yea, why you wanna fight me?" He asked smirking.

"HAH!" Kila said laughing.

"What?" Yusuke asked raising his brow.

"You against him! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She just laughed her lunges out.

**_Moments later: _**

"I know what he's capable of!" Kila warned the Yusuke. Everyone had moved to the sides of the training hall for Darkness and Yusuke where about to fight.

"Yea, you know what I'm capable of too!" He countered.

"Well you two will have to clean up your own blood! I'm definitely not doing that!" This made the two expect many things from each other. Exactly what Kila wanted. She enjoyed a good fight.

"Let's start!" Yusuke said positioning himself for an attack. Kila grew worried; she did know what the both of them where capable of! And she hoped that it wouldn't come to that!

"AHHH…OW!" Yusuke let out a battle cry before Genkai appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. "What the heck, grandma?" He bellowed clutching his aching belly.

"This is not the time to be fighting, dimwit!" She said turning to Darkness as she finished. "Wait until after dinner and don't do it inside my training hall!" Darkness still didn't understand why she had stopped them from fighting.

"Oh well." He thought. "Hey Kila, who's the old lady?" Darkness asked stepping next to her.

"Oh that's right! I haven't introduced you to any one yet! Hahahahha!" She laughed with a sweat drop on her head. "Ok." She clapped her hands together to get started. "That right there, is Yusuke." She pointed towards the boy who Dark was going to fight. "That is my brother Kurama!" She said this lovingly.

"I've heard so much about!" He said jokingly. Kurama, confused, just looked at him.

"Yea, any way, that's Kasu-kuwa! Also known as Kasuma Kuwabara. He is Rinku. He's the wind master Jin!" Jin blushed at her comment. "The guy next to her is uncle Chu…er…I mean Chu. The ice master Touya!" Touya also blushed at this. "Shi-shi Wakamaru. Hiei!" She had gotten exited just by introducing her friends to Darkness. "Well, Genkai is the old lady, Kieko is the one with the skirt, Yukina is the one that gave you your tea, and Boton is the blue haired one!" Once she finished telling every one's names, Kila felt as if she could explode! She had so much energy, and wanted to use it up. "I wanna fight too!" She said out of the blue.

"What?" both Yusuke and Darkness said together.

OK! That was chapter 8! HEEHEEHEE! I love writing this so much! Hope you liked it! Remember, review!


	9. Dinner Time!

Ok! So you all wanna find out if Kila will fight with Darkness and Yusuke, right. GOOD! That's what I'm about to tell you! Here you go! B):

"What?" both Yusuke and Darkness said together. Kila nodded her head.

"Yea, why not?" She tuned to look at Kurama as if to ask for permission. He nodded his head once and that was all Kila needed she hopped up and down from excitement. She was hyper and that meant that she had lots to give, as in fighting.

"Man if she's like this when we fight, we won't stand chance against her for a second!" Yusuke thought to himself.

"Well, no one is fighting right now! Dinner is ready!" Genkai demanded. Ever one agreed and went outside.

"Yea, I'm hungry." Kila said rubbing her tummy.

"You could' a fooled me!" Darkness said to her as the others where leaving. Kila stared up into his dark eyes. They stared back.

"You two comin ta eat?" Chu (Uncle Chu! LOL!) asked them with a raised brow.

"Yea." Kila answered running to the door.

-AFTER DINNER! -

"AH! Who ever cooked is amazing!" Darkness said rubbing his stomach.

"That would be us!" Boton said grinning.

"What time is it?" Kila asked sleepily.

"It's 9:30." Kuwabara said looking at his watch.

"WHAT!" Kila yelled standing up. "I gotta go!" She announced sprinting out the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Yusuke asked standing up.

"Ta find Koenma!" She screamed from across the grounds. She soon disappeared along with the sun.

"Uhh, that's Kil for ya!" Jin said taking a sip of his beverage.

"Aren't you gonna go after her? She could get into trouble!" Darkness asked worried to Kurama.

"She will be fine." Kurama answered, making Darkness calm down now.

"I know this is an awkward question, but, do any of you ever think that Kila is really pretty?" Darkness asked. Once he did, Rinku spit out his soda, Touya and Jin blushed, Yusuke went deep into thought, Kuwabara yelled, Hiei Hn'd, Shishi Wakamaru smiled, Chu swallowed his food whole, the girls giggled like mad and Genkai and Kurama grunted.

I hope you liked chapter 9!


	10. Name unknown!

I hope you guys liked chapter nine! Here is where we left off:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I know this is an awkward question, but, do any of you ever think that Kila is really pretty?" Darkness asked. Once he did, Rinku spit out his soda, Touya and Jin blushed, Yusuke went deep into thought, Kuwabara yelled, Hiei Hn'd, Shishi Wakamaru smiled, Chu swallowed his food whole, the girls giggled like mad and Genkai and Kurama grunted. No one spoke for about five awkward minutes.

Jin broke the silence by saying, "Why do you ask?" He asked this very shyly. (He's so cute when he's shy!)

"I don't know, I just wanna know what you guys think." He said looking to the side blushing, regretting his question.

"Well I for one think that Kila is a beautiful girl!" Boton said giggling. She did think this, but because she was a girl and one of Kila's best friends, it wasn't enough for Darkness. He needed an answer from one of the boys!

"Uhh…does it help if I say that I like her face?" Rinku was the one who gave this strange answer. Kurama gave him a glare and he piped up. "Guess not." He whispered to himself.

"Well, I think that she is very lovely!" Shishi Wakamaru was the one who gave Darkness a direct answer. And for that he received an angry glare from Kurama. That was his sister that they where talking about! But being the calm and collected person that he was he did not rip ever one's heads off like he felt like doing. (GOOD GOD!)

-**_20 MIN. LATER! -_**

"I found him!" Kila came in to the training hall where a panting Yusuke was sitting on the ground next to a panting Darkness. "HEY! You guys fought with out me!" Kila said annoyed at the two panting boys. "Well what ever! I found Koenma!" She seemed satisfied with herself when she said this.

"So where is he?" Yusuke asked still panting hard.

"He's in there with the others. I WANTED TO…" She stopped and began to listen to something. "…YAY!" She screamed so loudly that even Hiei winced. She ran out side and looked into the sky. She stared into the moon. She took in a deep breath and walked closer to the temple entrance. "It's dark, and calm! Soon the moon will be full!" She told herself.

"What is she doing?" Darkness asked in concern.

"Oh, talking to herself…or to the moon." Yusuke answered getting off the floor and going to get a drink.

"Why?" Darkness asked.

"I don't know! She just does it. I think she can talk to the moon." Kuwabara answered him.

"She can't, it's something like her night time energy source." Kurama explained. "During the day she gets her energy from either the sun or us."

"So she takes our energy!" Kuwabara screamed.

"No, if we have energy then she does." He explained some more.

"Oh ok!" He said smiling now that he understood.

"I'm gonna go to bed!" Kila said yawning and walking into the hall. "Hey, where's every one else?" The only people in there were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Darkness, Hiei, and Kurama. Now accompanied by Kila. "Well good night every one!" She said both in her mind and out load. The message got around and most of the recipients responded. Kila went into the girl's room. In there was Yukina getting ready to go to bed. "Night." Kila said changing into her Pj's and tucking herself in. She soon drifted off to dream land.

**_NEXT MORNING! _**–

Kila was the second one to wake up as usual. Hiei was in the forest training and every one was still asleep. Kila would wake up and do her own type of training. It was about 5:40 so she was already changed and ready for the day. Now it was time to train! She went out side really slowly and tried not to make any noise so she wouldn't wake up the others. Once outside, she closed the door and ran towards the ocean.

"So your up." Hiei messaged to Kila as he felt her running towards the Ocean.

"Yea, so are you." She responded.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Kila said smirking.

"No." Hiei answered. Kila could see the expression on his face was annoyance.

"Fine." She said trying really (REALLY!) hard not to laugh. She didn't win the battle! She burst out laughing her lungs out. Kila loved it when she annoyed Hiei with her questions, his expression was always priceless.

"Hn." Went Hiei. He continued with his training.

Kila started hers. She picked up a huge bolder and placed it in front of the water. Today she was going to practice with her black rose whip. It was very similar to her brothers but hers was black. She flicked her hair like her brother would and took out a black rose. "Black rose whip." She commanded the rose to turn into a whip. With one 'swish' the bolder had many cracks all over it. Then a few seconds later, it turned to a bunch of round little pebbles. Kila smiled. She had mastered her technique. "I did it! Finally!" She giggled and jumped up and down, her whip ferociously swinging in the air.

"Congratulations!" A voice said behind her. She was taken off guard so the voice was able to attack, but it didn't. "Happy birthday!" It said. Kila turned to see her friend…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hah! You guys gotta read chapter nine ta find out who said Happy birthday! Aren't I evil! If you think me doing this is evil…tell me and I will stop! Oh and please tell me what kind a ending ya guys want! Sad, happy, romantic, or…anything else, JUST TELL ME! PLEASE! REVIEW! OR I SHALL…TAKE AWAY YOUR BROWNEIS! Hope you liked it!


	11. Happy Birthday!

I meant that you would have ta see chapter 11 ta see who said "Happy birthday"! Sorry for the inconvenience! Any way…why wont you answer my questions! I want to know what my readers wanna have for an endin! Well here's Chapter eleven:

- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Congratulations!" A voice said behind her. She was taken off guard so the voice was able to attack, but it didn't. "Happy birthday!" It said. Kila turned to see her friend Darkness standing behind her with something in his hand. Kila smiled and walked towards him. He extended his hand to give her a bead necklace, a black one. It was glowing, which meant that he had put it together by himself and it was being held together by his life energy.

"Oh Dark! I love it!" She said taking it from his hand. She blushed, making Darkness raise his brow. "Can…can you put it on for me please?" She said blushing and handing the necklace to him. He nodded and Kila tuned around. She moved her hair to the front and Darkness placed the necklace around her neck.

Darkness grinned, "She has such a nice neck!" He thought getting butterflies in his stomach. He felt like fainting when his hand touched her warm skin. "There." He said when he had tied it.

"Thank you!" Kila said. She turned to smile at him.

"Are you done with your training?" He asked looking at all the perfectly rounded pebbles on the sandy beach. He tossed one with the tip of his shoe.

"Yea, I think so. I'm sure that every one is waiting for me." She looked at the far away temple. She could see many little figures running around. "That's them! They must be getting things ready for my torture!" Kila thought watching the figures scramble around.

"Shall we go then birthday girl?" Darkness asked walking towards the temple.

"I guess so." Kila said following him. As they reached the temple entrance, Kila hid the necklace that Darkness gave her under her collar. Darkness entered the kitchen and Kila went to say good morning to every one…or so she thought. "Hey, Yusuke…AHHH LEGGO!" as soon as she tried to open the training hall door he pounced on her and carried her off to the kitchen.

"Sorry, but…can't…go in there!" He said dropping her inside. "Make sure she doesn't leave here! Got that?" He instructed to Darkness as he left. Darkness nodded and he closed the door.

"What the heck?" That's all Kila could say. She was confused!

"They are doing something in there. I can't go in either." He said drinking water.

"What. Why? That's really mean!" She said getting of her bottom and sitting in a chair. "I know! I can…"

"Nope can't do any thing! Already tried to. The old lady put up some sort of seals on the doors and walls." He told her also sitting down in a chair.

"Dang! That's Genkai for ya!" She said smiling. "I'll take a nap then." With that she slammed her head on the table. Darkness jumped at the load **_thump_** that her head made when it hit the table.

"Are you really going to sleep?" Darkness asked unsure of his friend.

"…Yea…I…think…so…maybe." She didn't though; she just stayed like that for about 10 minutes with Darkness staring at her head.

**_10 MINUTES LATER_** –

"Ok you can come in now! Is she sleeping?" Boton was the one who came to pick Kila up.

"No, I'm not." Kila looked a little sleepy when she walked with the Darkness and Boton to the temple but once she looked inside, she was wide-awake. "WOW!" She said smiling so brilliantly that every one could swear that a beam of light was surrounding her entire body.

"Happy birthday!" They all screamed. Every one was inside, even Hiei, jumping up and down happily. (Hiei wasn't though.)

"Thanks you guys!" Kila said. She went over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday!" He said patting her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok! Sorry that this chapter kinda sucked! It's just one of those that makes the story flow. Well I am sure that chapter 12 will be much better! Please review! XD I ate a chocolate worm!


	12. Party

We are back! Yes I said we, my cousin will be staying with me through Internet and he wants to be a part of this, so…say hello to…. KINGY-POO!

Kingy-poo: Thank you all. I shall be with my little cousin till this story is finished.

Tama-freak-Chan- yea…he's my cuz. SO, whenever in my story there are these ( ) that's me talking…and when ever you see double (( ))that's Kingy-Poo talking. Ok, let's continue!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"Thanks you guys!" Kila said. She went over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday!" He said patting her head. She stepped away from him and looked around. The room was very different! The walls where covered with red colored streamers and balloons. In the corner they're where a few gifts on a table. They where wrapped messily so they where wrapped by the guys. There where two very neatly wrapped presents that had tags on them.

"When did you guys get all of this?" Kila asked staring at them.

"We went ahead and bought it when you left to get Darkness." Kieko responded. She was standing next to Yusuke who looked as if he had found out a secret of a life.

"That's what you guys had in those bags! OH!" He screamed.

"Yea, we figured that Kila needed an explanation for bringing him here and thought that she would tell you the truth, so we went to the store and bout all the stuff." Boton explained. She giggled as the expression on Kila's face went from curiosity to a little bit of anger. "Why are you mad? It's your own fault for telling us." She accused.

"I'm not angry…I just thought that you…never mind! Let's just have some fun now!" She said stepping closer to her friends who where now all wearing silly party hats. (Hiei too!) ((What's so great about this Hiei guy?)) (I'll kill you later!) ((What?)) Hiei was forced to wear one to. He was in his usual grumpy mood but for some reason, he felt a little anxious. "Hiei!" Kila said as she noticed the pointy little hat on his head. She giggled like mad when he reacted with one of his famous Hn's! "How did you get him to wear it?" Kila asked in amazement to Yusuke who was now on the floor crying from laughter.

"Yukina made him wear it." Boton whispered in Kila's ear.

"Oh." Kila said. She turned to look at Hiei who was staring at his sister. Kuwabara was gripping her hands, pledging his love for her at the moment. "Ok! I have to go to the bathroom!" Kila announced. She never announced thing's like that.

"What?" Jin asked surprised at what she had said.

"Yea, I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and went to the restroom. "What the heck! I don't have to go! Why did I say that?" She screamed at herself in her head, confused at her own actions.

**_- BACK IN THE TRAINING HALL…PARTY _**–

"We should have a little food before we give her the cake." Keiko was telling every one.

"Why?" Yusuke asked starring at the delicious chocolate cake that the girls prepared the day before for Kila. It was simple but nice. It said 'Happy B-DAY! Kil, in red letters. Kila's favorite color. The borders where drenched in pink icing. There was a white 1 candle next to another 1 candle and a 4. Kila could smell the cake from the restroom. She inhaled the aroma and sighed.

"Why the heck _did_ I say I had ta come here? Whatever I'm going back." Kila said to herself as she stared into the bathroom mirror. She shook her head and headed back to the little party, smiling.

"What do you mean you already gave her a present?" Kuwabara was screaming at Darkness.

"Yes, I gave it to her in the morning." He said not looking at him.

"What's up?" Kila asked poking her head inside.

"He gave you a present already!" Rinku said pointing at Darkness.

"Yes, he did. So what?" Kila asked confused.

"We where all going to give you your presents later at the same time!" He said jumping up and down.

"Ok, he wont be able to do that then." Kila said smirking as she gave Rinku a noogee. (I think that's how you spell it.) ((I don't know!)) (Your 19 and you don't know how to spell…that!") ((Yes.))(AHHHHH!)

"Hey!" He yelled trying to get free of her attack. "I was caught off guard no fare!" He cried.

"We ain't in a fight!" Kila said rubbing his head harder. Every one else was laughing. Even Darkness chuckled a bit. Hiei just stared into empty space.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tama-freak-Chan: Well that's where chapter 12 ends! See ya all next time!

Kingy-Poo: Yea me too! Hey, why did you say that you where going to kill me later?

Tama-freak-Chan: Cuz you asked… "What's so great about that Hiei guy!"

King-Poo: So.

Tama-freak-Chan: I'll kill you later at the family get together!

Kingy-Poo: NOOOOO! SOME ONE SAVE ME!

Tama-freak-Chan: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Our moms: Our kids are crazy!


	13. Party part 2

Tama-freak-Chan: Hello! We're back!

Kingy-poo: Yes, and I'm still alive! YAY!

Tama-freak-Chan: Not for long!

Kingy-poo: What was that?

Tama-freak-Chan: Nothing! NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING…to much sugar!

Kingy-poo: Did you eat that cake yet?

Tama-freak-Chan: Maybe…yes…YES! IT WAS SOOOO GOOD!

Kingy-poo: Figures.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey!" He yelled trying to get free of her attack. "I was caught off guard no fare!" He cried.

"We ain't in a fight!" Kila said rubbing his head harder. Every one else was laughing. Even Darkness chuckled a bit. Hiei just stared into empty space.

"LEGGO!" He said again, this time he fought back and pushed her away.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Kila laughed. Every one could tell that she was having a good time.

"Well, sense it's still early, we should play games." Chu suggested. Every one seemed to like the idea.

"What should we play?" Kila asked going into a thinking pose.

"How 'bout, wrestling!" Yusuke said grabbing Kuwabara and slamming him to the ground.

"AAAHH! Get off!" Kuwabara said. He rolled onto his side and Yusuke fell head first to the ground. Every one was laughing again.

"No! Not that! Lets play something we can all enjoy." Keiko said.

"What ya had in mind?" Yusuke asked getting up, his face was red from the fall.

"Uhh…I don't know. What about…" Keiko started.

"Waaaaaah!" Kila screamed at the thought in Keiko's mind. She was using her telepathy to read her mind before every one knew. "NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA!"

"Hey, where you just in my head?" Keiko asked.

"Yes." Kila said looking down.

"Well then fine." She said crossing her arms.

"What…I hate not knowing what's going on!" Kuwabara asked the two girls in front of him.

"She wanted to play truth or dare." Kila said not looking up, she knew that if the boys wanted to play that game, there would be no escape answering questions like, 'Who do you like' or dares like 'kiss him' or do something!' ((Is that what girls do at sleepovers?)) (No, not all of them.) ((What do you do when…Kari or Bere go to your house and sleep over?)) (None of your beez wax!) ((Fine, I'll ask them.)) (Good luck with that!) ((WELL!))

"You don't want to play that?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Kila said firmly.

"Fine, what else could we play then?" Yusuke asked.

"Let's play MORTAL COMBAT!" Kila suggested. (For any of you that don't know that is a ps2 game. It's a fighting game and I rule at it!) ((YEA! I love that game so much no matter how many times you beat me!)) (GOOD! I don't own Mortal combat…any of them.)

"Fine, but I get first player!" Boton said giggling her head off.

"Ok! I fight her first!" Kila said. They all moved to the only room with a T.V. and a ps2. Kila put the game in and Boton and her chose their players. For about 10 minutes they battled it out. Kila won, and then Keiko got a chance to play. She lost too. Then they all took turns to try and defeat her, even Kurama took a slap at it. He lost also. Every one lost miserably by the hands of Kila. ((That reminds me of Christmas when you first got that game.)) (Oh, how?) ((You beat the crud out of every one even Edgerdo!)) (Oh yea! I never saw the game before that!) For hours they constantly played that game and a few other games. When finally at around three in the afternoon, they stopped and went to eat.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tama-freak-Chan: OK! Sorry for making it so weird and short! I had writers block and had to do with hat I had!

Kingy-poo: What about when I helped you?

Tama-freak-Chan: When did you help me?

Kingy-poo:… I…?

Tama-freak-Chan: What ever bye! REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Presents!

Tama-freak-Chan: Yello! I had lots of fun on the first day of school! I Even made a few new friends! Any one out there want to tell us how their first days of school went?

Kingy-poo: YES!

Tama-freak-Chan: You don't go to school, DUMMY!

Kingy-poo: Yes I do! I go to school but I don't go to school…for now! I'll start in October!

Tama-freak-Chan: Really! Tia never told my mom!

Kingy-poo: Really…they tell each other every thing!

Tama-freak-Chan:…ok, enough of our family! Now…Chapter 14!

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"Ok! I fight her first!" Kila said. They all moved to the only room with a T.V. and a ps2. Kila put the game in and Boton and her chose their players. For about 10 minutes they battled it out. Kila won, and then Keiko got a chance to play. She lost too. Then they all took turns to try and defeat her, even Kurama took a slap at it. He lost also. Every one lost miserably by the hands of Kila. ((That reminds me of Christmas when you first got that game.)) (Oh, how?) ((You beat the crud out of every one, even Edgerdo!)) (Oh yea! I never saw the game before that!) For hours they constantly played that game and a few other games. When finally at around three in the afternoon, they stopped and went to eat.

"YAY! Spicy chicken!" Kila yelled at entering the dinning room. "With steamed rice and mashed potatoes and baked potatoes smothered in cheeses." Kila stared at the food like she was going to eat it all in a second. She even began to drool! It was after all her favorite foods. ((They're your favorite foods!)) (No! I didn't say cheeseburgers or chicken burgers or…trails off and names about 500 of her favorite foods, including deserts.) ((OK! I'm sorry I said any thing!)) Kila took the seat that was usually Genkai's, the one at the very edge, between every one…in the front! ((Too many words!)) (What?) ((Nothing.)) (Ok.) (I LOVE THESE!) ((WHAT…LOVE WHATS?)) (Nothing.) ((SHUT UPP!)) Kurama sat at her right, followed by Boton then Yusuke, next to him was Keiko. After Keiko was Genkai, next to her was Yukina and you know who's sitting next to her! Then, to protect her, Hiei is sitting behind her at the back of the room. On the other side was every one else. Koenma took Kila's left side. Darkness took the seat next to him. (OH NO!) ((What!)) (You'll see later!) ((OK!)) Then Jin, Touya, Shishi Wakamaru, Chu, and Rinku sat in that order next to him. (What a mouth full!)

"I'll serve you." Darkness told Kila who was already jumping at the food.

"NO! Why! I can serve myself!" She said as he took the spoon for the mashed potatoes from her. He served her a good amount then moved on the chicken. Koenma gave him a stare but Darkness didn't pay any mind. Kila was too busy watching his serve her food to notice. Once he had covered her plate with food, he handed it to her and served him self. Every one else dived in also. "Tank gu gurys!" Kila said with a mouth filled with chicken.

"It was nothing!" The strangest thing was that none of the girls answered nor Genkai! It was Kuwabara! Kila turned to him with her mouth open and food falling out of it! ((NASTY! Sounds like you!)) (HEY! DARN YOU!) ((NYAA!)) (I'll go over to your house and rip you mouth off!) ((GEEZ! TOUCHY!))

"You cook?" Kila didn't even bother to be nice. She just went out and asked!

"Yes, well I did have help from Yukina." He motioned over to Yukina who was blushing.

"WOW! You're a great cooking team!" Kila said stuffing her mouth with more food.

_**LATER! –**_

"Thank you! God was that good!" Kila said hugging Kuwabara. He blushed a bit then looked at her. Kila hugged her friend Yukina after. She felt really happy for her!

"It was no problem!" Kuwabara said rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"I like this! I can't believe this but I like it! This attention, it's much different from other times! I…love it!" Kila thought. She smiled at her thoughts.

"Ok! Time for presents!" Jin said grabbing a very badly wrapped present. The paper was red, her favorite color!

"Ok." She said blushing. She sat down and took the gift in her hands. Soon her lap was covered with a bunch of gifts that where wrapped badly, except for a few! She began to open the one that Jin handed her. She let the red colored wrapping paper fall to the ground as she gazed upon a small square shaped glass bottle with a tornado inside of it. It was a strange dusty color. Kila stared at it with widened eyes. Jin had a huge grin on his face because he knew that she liked it. "WOW! Is this…is this what I think it is?" She asked not letting her eyes move from the mini tornado.

"Yes, it is!" Jin said sounding satisfied. Kila said nothing else about it. Before putting it down, she put it close to her chest, as if hugging it. She then picked up a blue colored box. It had a red ribbon tied at the top; you could tell that a professional did it, or Keiko. Yep! The tag read to Kila from Keiko! Kila unwrapped it and inside she found a new outfit. It was similar to the one Kurama wore to school, but this one had Kila's name sewed on the front chest pocket in gold. Kila gazed upon it. She wanted to show it off to every one! She turned to Keiko and looked at her with an expression that said it all. Keiko smiled happily.

"Thank you so much!" Kila finally said. She folded it and placed it neatly back in the box. She then began to open another gift. This one was also neatly wrapped, it was from both Boton and Yukina. The wrapping paper color was between gold and yellow. "It's really nice!" Kila thought. She opened it and inside was a DVD for her favorite series, Ruroni Kenshin! (HAH! I LOVE THAT SHOW!) ((What is that?)) (I'll introduce you…later!) ((OK.)) She giggled like mad when she saw the title! Boton and Yukina exchanged an exited expression. "YAY! The complete series! Thank you!" Kila looked at them and gave them a huge grin. (I wish I were Kila right now!) ((I thought that she was based on you!)) (What! What made you think that?) ((The character.)) (How?) ((She seems like you!)) (Thanks!) ((Your…well…come?)) (Yea.) Kila moved on to the next one. When she saw whom it was from her eyes almost filled with tears! "He actually gave me something! WOW! I feel special…and loved! AHHHHHH! I didn't know he could write!" Kila thought to herself as she looked at a present from none other…HIEI! It wasn't any thing special, a small golden nugget. But it was from Hiei! That made it priceless! "GOSH! MAN! AHHH!" Kila screamed as Hiei rolled his eyes and turn away. She immediately put it in her pocket for safekeeping.

"Wow! Shorty gave ya somethen to! That's gotta be a first!" Kuwabara laughed. Kurama himself seemed amazed by this act of kindness by his friend.

"Hn." Said Hiei, not looking at any one. A few giggles where heard from the crowd. Kila looked at his back. She felt really special! Kila began to open another present. It was from Chu. She loved it! It was a small stuffed fox. (We all know what that means!) ((WHAT?)) (Kurama!…or her Yoko form…either one.) ((OK?)) It was indeed white…meant to be silver but was white.

"Thank you Uncle Chu!" She said cuddling it. ((HAHAHAHAHA! Uncle Chu!)) (Hey! Don't make fun of his name!) ((Fine whatever!)) She went on opening her presents from her friends. Rinku gave her a little doggy bracelet, from a vending machine, Kila loved it none the less. Touya gave her an ice cube that would never melt, Shi Shi Wakamaru gave her a skeleton bracelet, Kurama gave her a seed that would bloom into a much stronger weapon. He wouldn't tell Kila what It was, instead he gave her a small chuckle. Kuwabara's gift was the food. And Kila wouldn't have it any other way! "Ok, thanks you guys so…" Kila was cut off.

"Wait, you haven't seen my gift." Koenma said from behind her, he was holding a bottle that looked like wine. "Here…" He handed it to her. "It's an energy booster liquid, if you ever need to make your spirit or demonic energy to grow, all you have to do is take a small sip of this and you will become as powerful as my father." He said smirking, resisting a laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tama-Freak-Chan: Don't you wish we all had those?

Kingy-poo: Yea!

Tama-freak-Chan: Bye! REVEIW!


	15. WHAT?

Tama-freak-Chan: YAY! I'm back!

Kingy-poo: So am I!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here we are:

"Wait, you haven't seen my gift." Koenma said from behind her, he was holding a bottle that looked like wine. "Here…" He handed it to her. "It's an energy booster liquid, if you ever need to make your spirit or demonic energy to grow, all you have to do is take a small sip of this and you will become as powerful as my father." He said smirking, resisting a laugh.

"Thank you Koenma!" Kila said rubbing the bottle gently. She then put it next to all her other gifts. Kila looked up at all her grinning friends, even Hiei, and thought; "I love them!" She smiled at every one.

"What now?" Rinku asked. He was looking as if he wanted to cry.

"I dunno. Lets…" Kila started.

"How about we spar." Darkness suggested. Every one turned to look at him in approval. Kila put a hand on the necklace that Darkness had given her. She stood up; she picked up her gifts and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Darkness asked.

"I have to put these away." Kila answered opening the door. She looked back and shut the door behind her.

"Ok, so who wants to fight?" Yusuke asked.

"How bout instead we train a little. It really wouldn't hurt." Kurama suggested.

"But it's Kil's birthday! We should have fun!" Kuwabara told Kurama.

"I suppose your right." He said looking defeated, he really wanted a chance to see his sister's progress.

"**_OR_**, how about you all fight my Black Stone minions." Darkness said simply like if it where nothing.

"What?" asked every one. Soon enough the received their response! With one motion of Darkness's hand dozens of black colored stone men where surrounding every one. Darkness let out an evil laugh.

"What the heck are you doing?" Yusuke beckoned as one of the stone men attacked him. He punched it in the face and it disappeared.

"I shall take her!" Darkness screamed hysterically, motioning for all the stone men to attack. There where at least 20 for every person.

"Keiko, Boton, Yukina, get out of here!" Kuwabara yelled. They all nodded and attempted to open the door but before they even reached it five stone men stood in front of it, guarding it.

"They can't get out!" Yelled Chu as he punched many of the men.

"We have to help them!" Rinku said using his Yo-Yo's to kill the stone men.

"What's going on in here?" Kila said as she opened the door. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw the scenery.

"KILA! HELP THEM!" Yusuke yelled from across the room. Kila slammed the door open wide so that the three could escape but for some reason they where all sent back flying, including Kila.

"NOO!" yelled every one. Hiei was dashing towards the girls but was cut off by more stone men. He had to slice through about 50 to get half way there.

"It's no use! The more you destroy the more there are!" Darkness yelled at them.

"DARK! What are you doing?" Kila screamed at her so-called friend. She felt a breeze behind her and two hands grabbed her.

"My love, I will not let you escape ever again." Darkness whispered into her ear making sure that no one else heard him. Kila gasped at what he said. She turned to look at him and saw something that was forbidden. His eyes where red. Crimson, bloody red. That meant that Darkness was not any more his usual self but his opposite, his **_Dark_** self. ((DUN DUN DUN!)) (You ruined it!) ((Whatever!))

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Tama-freak-Chan: Sorry it was so short! PLZ review…oh and go on my forums! SQUEEK! ALL HAIL THE SQUEEKY!

Kingy-poo: WTF! What is wrong with you? Did you eat more chocolate worms?

Tama-freak-Chan: Yes. SQUEEK! SQUEEK! SQUEEK!

Kingy-poo: OK.


	16. SORRY! NOT A CHAPTER!

:Tama-freak-Chan: Umm… sorry that I haven't updated but i've been SUPER busy with school and all! Well i'll try and finish chapter 16 soon and update it! I promise that it will be out before next weekend! If not you may all torture Kingy-poo!

Kingy-poo: HEY! YOUR THE AUTHOR OF THE DANG THING NOT ME!

Tama-freak-Chan: Yea, fine! You can torture him and not feed me! Any one else want to give us ideas on how to torture us? (Please respond to HIM!) Well thanx to all who read this story!


	17. The real ch 16 Disasters!

Tama-freak-Chan: YAY! I hope you all liked chapter 15!

Kingy-poo: YAY! I LOVED IT!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"My love, I will not let you escape ever again." Darkness whispered into her ear making sure that no one else heard him. Kila gasped at what he said. She turned to look at him and saw something that was forbidden. His eyes where red. Crimson, bloody red. That meant that Darkness was not any more his usual self but his opposite, his **_Dark_** self. ((DUN DUN DUN!)) (You ruined it!) ((Whatever!)) "I will never let you leave my side ever again!" He again whispered. Causing Kila to twitch. He spun her around and pushed her against the wall. They where facing each other now.

"Dark! What are you…mmmmmmh!" Darkness had grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. Once she was close enough, Darkness put his lips on hers and sealed her in a passionate kiss. Kila blushed until she went as red as a ladybug! Every one was watching this and they became even more agitated! Kurama and Koenma especially! Kurama had had enough! He was slicing through the stone men racing towards his sister. No matter how hard any one tried, they couldn't reach them! They where always sent back from more stone men attacking.

"My love!" Darkness said again, releasing Kila from the kiss. He smiled down at her and noticed that she was…crying! "Why, why is she crying? What's wrong!" He thought furiously, confused. Then he felt some thing hard collide with his stomach. He gasped, looking down. It was Kila's knee. She let out a whimper as she did it once more. Darkness had no choice but to let go of her wrists. He fell to the ground with pain on his knees. Kila lowered herself against the wall sobbing. The she noticed that her friends where all fighting to reach her.

"KILA!" Kurama screamed. Kila got up and left Darkness lying on the floor both confused and in pain. She moved towards the stone men that kept her from her friends, her brother, her family. She decided it was time.

"Black Rose whip!" She cried. Then she used her newly found technique. She sliced all of them in one swift motion. They all became little round pebbles. She let a tear fall from her eye. Every one but Darkness stared in amazement. She didn't feel to _good_ at the moment so she didn't gloat like she would have if it were a different opponent. Kila stared at the fallen pebbles scattered all over the ground emotionlessly.

"You would rather be with **_humans _**and **_lesser demons_** than be with me. I shall make them disappear from your life so you have no choice but to come with me!" Darkness said evilly. He turned to look at the three frightened girls evilly, angrily, with hatred in his eyes. They all cuddled together scared. He raised his hand and opened it.

"Kila!" Yelled Kurama who was fighting off even more of the stone men. There where more of them now! They couldn't stop them from coming! They grew out of the ground or where raised from the ground. Kila turned to him and he pointed towards Darkness. She grew even more nervous, anxious and scared.

As Darkness laughed at the fear on every one's face, he mumbled "Dark poison needles." and millions of black needles came pouring out of his palm towards the girls. Yukina screamed and that triggered Hiei's brotherly instincts, he didn't care what it took, he was going to stop those damn needles!

To late!

The sound of clothes shredding and blood splattering was heard from all around the room. "NOOO! NOT YOU! WHY!" Darkness screamed at the person who was in front of the girls, shielding them from his attack. He lowered his hand and a tear ran down his pale cheek. The sight was not pretty! Kila was barley standing with her clothes shredded in millions of places. Her arms across her face, shielding it. She lowered them revealing her face, only on the edges where her arms didn't cover had cuts bleeding. Her body was bleeding, badly!

"**_WHAT DID YOU DO TE HER?_**" Kurama screeched running toward her. Every one followed, killing any stone men in the way. Kila trembled. She had a lot of the poison already in her blood, and more was going in! She was feeling very dizzy and soar. She clenched her body and shivered. Then with a low **_thump_** she fell on her knees. Darkness was scared, scared of what he had done. He hurt the person he loved the most in the world, no, he almost killed her!

"Kila! NOO!" Darkness yelled couscous of the mistake he had committed. She fell to the ground on her knees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- -

Kingy-poo: Dude! You should write my essays for me!

Tama-freak-Chan: Why the heck would I do that!

Kingy-poo: Cuz…I said so!

Tama-freak-Chan: Shyea right I'm a do your homework! Why don't you get your doggy…oh yea he gave your dog away to the…thing.

Kingy-poo: So? Will you at least…damn!

Tama-freak-Chan: SHUT UP! BYE EVERY ONE! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! XD


	18. DAMN!

Kingy-poo: Woo! It's been such a long time!

Tama-freak-Chan: YEA! It's all because of dang homework! AHHHHH!

Kingy-poo: What's up!

Tama-freak-Chan: I have too much homework to continue!

Kingy-poo: NO YOU DON'T! YOU SHALL COMPLETE THIS STORY!

Tama-freak-Chan: Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**_WHAT DID YOU DO TE HER!_**" Kurama screeched running toward her. Every one followed, killing any stone men in the way. Kila trembled. She had a lot of the poison already in her blood, and more was going in! She was feeling very dizzy and soar. She clenched her body and shivered. Then with a low **_thump_** She fell on her knees. Darkness was scared, scared of what he had done. He hurt the person he loved the most in the world, no, he almost killed her!

"Kila! NOO!" Darkness yelled conscious of the mistake he had committed. She fell to the ground on her knees…

"Ahhh!" Yukina screamed again. Keiko held her and Boton a little tighter because she felt as if she could loose them too.

Kurama had had enough! He jumped over al of the stone men and reached his sister. He watched in horror as she shivered like mad! He turned to look at Darkness with hatred and disgust. "I will kill you!" He said coldly.

"No…Kurama, don't hurt him! He's good! He's just confused. Please promise me you wont kill him!" Kila mumbled on the ground shivering. Kurama looked at her as if she where crazy! "Please promise me…" She fainted. Kurama took of his jacket (School one, you know the red) and placed on top of Kila's body. He picked her up and placed her head against the wall, far away from where Darkness was!

"I didn't mean…is she alright?" Darkness asked obviously worried. Koenma put this in perspective. He stared into Darkness's eyes coldly. As Darkness stared at him Kurama was surrounded by white smoke. He was now turning into Youko Kurama! Every one knew that this fight was over!

"What's going on?" Keiko asked Yusuke as he approached her.

"Where all going to be fine! Now's your guy's chance to escape! His guard is down." With that he led the girls out of the training hall. He shut the door and turned to see a fully transformed Youko. He was still staring at Darkness.

"I promise you, sister, that I shall not kill him, but I wont promise that he will not be harmed." He said not moving his eyes from Darkness.

"How do you plan on beating me if you can't kill me?" Darkness teased.

"Won't not can't." Youko said. He flung a 'Death Ray' at Darkness and knocked him over.

The shock of the ray injured his arm.

"DAMN YOU! Dark poison needles! He screeched. His good friend Hiei who used his sword to block all the needles saved Youko. "WHAT?!" Darkness screamed, shocked. Youko raised his brow at Hiei who just rolled his eyes.

"SPIRIT GUN!" screamed Yusuke from behind Darkness. The shot hit his shoulder and threw him forward.

"Shards of Winter!" Touya was getting in on this action; he froze his hand where the needles came out. Darkness let out a scream of pain from the intense cold.

Every one was getting in on this even Jin who preformed his "Tornado Fists." Darkness had one more attacker; Shishi Wakamaru and he used his sword. He slashed his arm and made it bleed intensely. This was too much for Darkness. In almost no time he was on the floor blacked out. Hiei was about to stab him in the back to be done with him but Kurama stopped him. "So your back." Hiei stated.

"Yes, and I promised my sister that I wouldn't kill her." Kurama reminded taking Hiei's sword from him.

"You did, but I didn't make such promises!" Hiei said taking back his sword.

He was about to make the final blow when Touya used his Ice sword to block it. "You know how she's going to be if she found out that _you_ killed him! She would never forgive you!"

"Why would I care about what she would say or do?!" Hiei shot back trying to finish what he wanted to.

"You do Hiei! I know you do, let this one go, you'll be spared if you do!" Yusuke said putting his hand on Hiei's shoulder. He relaxed and gave up. He threw his sword down onto the floor and walked out to see Yukina.

"Well I guess it's over." Kurama sighed, walking over to Kila and picked her up. He looked at her with pain and sadness in his eyes. "I couldn't protect her!" He said ashamed.

"No Kurama, it's not your fault! She was strong, so be strong for her." Yusuke said.

"You should take her inside…wait where the hell has Gen kai been all this time?!" Kuwabara yelped. Every one else seemed to be pondering the same thing.

"We shouldn't worry about the old lady right now, it's Kil we should worry about!" Rinku boldly said.

"Your right! I'll take her inside, maybe Yukina can help her." Kurama said walking towards the door. He was about to open it when he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "What are we going to do about him?" Kurama brought up a good point, what where they going to do with Darkness! What would happen of he wakes up and attacks them again? Would they have the energy to fight back?

"Why don't you worry about her and we'll deal with him?" Jin suggested. Kurama nodded and walked out. He didn't like what he found outside. Yukina was crying and Hiei was looking hurt! (YAY!) ((You're happy that he's hurt?)) (NO!) (You're a strange girl!)) (Thanks!) Boton and Keiko where trying to comfort her. Once they saw Kila in Kurama's arms, they too began to cry softly. She was the one who saved them from the needles!

"She's going to be fine." Kurama muttered, half lying to himself and half lying to them. He really wasn't sure if she was going to be fine! Boton took in a deep breath and went to open the girl's room door. There, she prepared a bed. Before Kurama put Kila down, he cradled her in his arms. He sighed and let her gently down onto the bed. She made a soft moan when he let her go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tama-freak-Chan: The rest is to be continued! Bye!

Kingy-poo: Thanks for coming! Come again!


	19. weeks

Tama-Freak-Chan: Well…I've been gone a long time, haven't I! Sorry about that!!!!!! I was just tooooo busy! School should be canceled! Well…I hope you forgive me! Any who, Kingy-poo will not be joining us in this chapter due to his illness…(that liar!) Well…I hope you like the latest chapter of The Darkest Light:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's going to be fine." Kurama muttered, half lying to himself and half lying to them. He really wasn't sure if she was going to be fine! Boton took in a deep breath and went to open the girl's room door. There, she prepared a bed. Before Kurama put Kila down, he cradled her in his arms. He sighed and let her gently down onto the bed. She made a soft moan when he let her go.

"Hey, we need your opinion, do you want us to keep him locked up here, or at the spirit world jail?" Koenma asked Kurama silently not looking at Kurama but starring at Kila's face.

Before he said anything he stared at his sister's face and responded, "I think he should stay here."

"Are you sure, what if...he...you know, tries anything." Koenma countered.

"I think it's best if he stays here, she wouldn't like it if he was sent to spirit world jail." Kurama said not moving his eyes from his sister.

"Ok. Are you sure though?" Koenma wanted to be absolutely sure of this.

"Yes." Kurama turned to face Koenma. He somewhat smiled, that seemed odd to Koenma. He shook of the feeling and walked away.

"I...I... can heal her a little bit." Yukina walked in still with tears in her eyes. She walked only three steps close to Kila when Kurama yelled out. He began to cry!

"Are...are you alright?!" Yukina gasped.

"Just leave me here, alone. PLEASE!" He answered putting his head on her hand. Yukina rushed outside and shut the door. Kurama had frightened her and her heart was racing! Just then, Hiei approached her. He noticed that she was feeling nervous and not because of what had happened. He looked into her mind and saw Kurama yelling and crying.

"No, don't go in there!" Yukina stopped him from opening the door by holding out her arms in front of him. He looked into her eyes and felt bad. He hated this feeling! He was feeling sorry for Kurama, and mad at him for making his dear sweet feel this way. Most of all, he hated Darkness for making all this happen!

"Hn." he responded and jumped up into the closest tree. He'd use his Jagan eye to see what was going on inside.

"My sweet little sister, it's all my fault for letting her go!" Kurama told him self as he sat next to Kila with his head down, starring at her. Hiei was watching and he knew that. "Leave me alone!" Kurama said loudly in his head, just loudly enough for him to hear through telepathy.

"Hn, Kurama, you had no control over what that damn boy did! Don't blame yourself!" (Hiei...making Kurama feel better? WOW!!! YAY!)

"Hiei..." Kurama didn't finish his thought for someone had 'stumbled' in.

"So...is...she...you know..." Kuwabara began, not sure how to ask his question.

"She isn't dead, BAKA!" Hiei sent him a mental message.

"WHY YOU! Come down here **_SHORTY_**!" Kuwabara yelled to the door.

"Don't yell!" Boton was at the door and she had the most unpleasant look on her face that it made Kuwabara cower. She said this firmly enough to make even Hiei change his mind about saying anything else!

"Thank you Boton!" Kurama said in his own little sad world.

"Yes." She said quietly. As they where talking Kila made a small movement with her hand.

"She...she moved!" Boton pointed this out.

_**1 WEEK LATER! **_

"Kurama, you have to eat something! You haven't eaten any thing for a day now!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He responded.

"You haven't left this room since that day, that I understand but not eating! You know she wouldn't like to wake up with you starving half to death!" Yusuke's big mouth let these harsh words out. He regretted saying it after he saw the look of guilt on Kurama's face. "I didn't mean...ah...you know it's true what Gen-kai said. Remember what she said and eat something already! You're worrying us all to death!" He stepped out of the room and shut the door. As soon as he shut the door Kurama head him say to the others that he wouldn't eat.

"She will wake up! You can all help her by staying at your strongest! She wouldn't like to wake up and see all of worried now would she?" Those where Gen-kai's words of comfort.

"Perhaps she's right." He thought. The door opened slightly, just wide enough to let slide in a plate of food. "Thanks Boton!" Kurama said, startling her.

"I thought you wouldn't notice!" She said as she closed the door again.

"Hm." Kurama stared at the plate with out doing anything he stared at it for five minutes. Deciding that it was harmless, he stood up slowly and picked it up. He went right back to his spot next to his sister. He took a spoon full of what seemed to him like scrammbled eggs. It was! He loved scrammbled eggs, and ever since Boton found that out, she had been sneaking in some to him. She always thought that Kurama didn't notice this act but ever time she stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of the stuff, he could already smell them!

* * *

I am sooooo sorry! this is all i had time for...actually this is two dya's work! Well i hope you still read this!


	20. not a chapter: Back again!

Tama-freak-chan: I AM BACK!!! After like years…I am sorry! I just…well I don't wanna talk about what happened! Kingy-Poo will not be joining us any more he well he isn't here any more (I don't mean dead!) He moved. (DAMN HIM!)

Well after reading all my chapters I think I'm ready to write the last couple…I'm not sure if there will be more than one chapters. I'm currently working on it so any one who reads this PLEASE be patient! Thank you ta all!


	21. Real Chapter 20: Healing

Yea…nothing much ta say just here's the next chap!:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm." Kurama stared at the plate with out doing anything he stared at it for five minutes. Deciding that it was harmless, he stood up slowly and picked it up. He went right back to his spot next to his sister. He took a spoon full of what seemed to him like scrammbled eggs. It was! He loved scrammbled eggs, and ever since Boton found that out, she had been sneaking in some to him. She always thought that Kurama didn't notice this act but ever time she stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of the stuff, he could already smell them!

Kurama finished his plate and stashed it in a hidden corner where he knew Boton would pick it up. While he was doing this some one sneaked…tried to sneak in. It was Yusuke. Kurama was of course watching his every move. When Yusuke spotted him standing in the shadows of a corner he rolled his eyes and began to walk out. "No, it's fine."

"RE…REALLY?!" Yusuke was surprised. Kurama had not let anyone but Yukina and Gen-kai go anywhere near his sister, and even they where always under his watchful eye. "Ok…I'm just gonna see her ok." He walked closer to Kila on the bed. He stared at her with a brotherly glance.

"How is…_**HE**_?" The tone that he said the word made Yusuke really mad.

"Yea…not eating." He didn't want to mention anything about Darkness in front of Kurama. He got so strange when Darkness was mentioned so it confused him when he asked.

"Why?" Kurama asked simply with no emotion on his face.

"Don't really know. Yukina took the job of feeding him. Hiei wasn't happy." Yusuke said not wanting to look at Kurama. Instead he looked down at the floor.

"Ok." Was all that Kurama said. Yusuke felt brave enough to look Kurama in the eye. He regretted it as soon as he did it. There was so much worry in his eyes, too much to bear alone.

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity to the both of them. "Can the others come and see her?" Yusuke summoned enough courage to ask what every one else wanted to know.

"Ask her." Kurama said turning his gaze to Kila.

"Wha?"

"Yes, but not now." He sat back down in his usual spot.

"When?"

"Later, I'll tell you when." Kurama didn't look happy about his decision.

"All right." Yusuke left the room as fast as he could to tell the news to every one else.

"Kila, please wake up soon! I need you to be alright. I need to make up for not being there for such a long time! We still have to find out about your past together!" Kurama thought as he stroked Kila's hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES!!! I am back and here is a new chap!!! I am going to make about two more I guess…then the story is over! Hope you liked it!!! Please review and stuff!


	22. Awake At Last?

HEY! People! We are getting closer to the end!!! Still not sure how many more chaps there will be to finish the story so I'm just goin with what my brain feels like doin! Oh and sorry the last chap was so short.

OH! For any of you out there who didn't know that Kila's name wasn't kill-a It's more like Keela…and when they say Kil, it's like saying Keel, Like heel. Yea…sorry to be saying this sooo late! Well…here's another chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, but not now." He sat back down in his usual spot.

"When?"

"Later, I'll tell you when." Kurama didn't look happy about his decision.

"All right." Yusuke left the room as fast as he could to tell the news to every one else.

"Kila, please wake up soon! I need you to be all right. I need to make up for not being there for such a long time! We still have to find out about your past together!" Kurama thought as he stroked Kila's hair.

"Mmmmh." Kila made moan that made Kurama's heart race.

"Kil…a?" He whispered. Her body twitched one time then she stretched, as if she where asleep. Kurama beamed with joy, he ran out as fast as he could to get Yukina and Gen-kai. They where together at the kitchen entrance. They had groceries in their arms and as soon as Kurama told them what happened they dropped them on the spot and ran to the room. Lots of the others noticed so they ran after them. Gen-kai, Yukina and Kurama pounced inside while the others waited outside. (DOOR CLOSED!)

"What…what happened?" Yukina asked in astonishment as Kila stretched around. She knew for a fact that when she did that she was going to wake up. "She will awaken." Yukina said starring at her beloved friend.

"Are you sure?!" Kurama asked feeling excited, nervous and anxious all at the same time.

"Yes, this is what she does when she is about to wake up!" Yukina announced excitedly.

"Hea." Kurama breathed, he was too happy to listen to what came out of his mouth. (He meant to say hell yea!)

"Mmmmh." Kila moaned. Her eyes twitched. Yukina let out a squeal of joy. And in a flash, her eyes opened suddenly. Kurama inched closer to her. She sat up quickly, frightened, gasping, her eyes shot around the room.

She seemed to not have noticed anyone there for when Kurama spoke, it startled her. "Kila?" Kila's watery eyes met Kurama's. He inched closer, ready to hug her but some one got there first.

"I need to tend to her first." Gen-kai said holding some bandages.

"Very well." Kurama said a little disappointed. He turned to face the opposite way as Kila quietly undressed so that Gen-kai could bandage her up.

"Uh. OW!" Kila was still in pain after all. Kurama felt nervous when she yelled. He wanted to turn around and embrace her so tightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI!!!! I hoped you liked this chap!!! I know I did! See ya in the next one!


	23. Finnaly!

LAST chapter! WEEE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to tend to her first." Gen-kai said holding some bandages.

"Very well." Kurama said a little disappointed. He turned to face the opposite way as Kila quietly undressed so that Gen-kai could bandage her up.

"Uh. OW!" Kila was still in pain after all. Kurama felt nervous when she yelled. He wanted to turn around and embrace her so tightly.

"Uh." Yukina opened her mouth as she looked at Kurama happily. He was nervously playing with his fingers. She couldn't think of anything to say so instead she walked out to the anxiously waiting crowd. The instant she opened the door every one inhaled. Everyone in the room heard a few screams and shouts. Kila giggled lightly.

"There I'll leave you two alone now." Gen-kai walked out with a grin on her face and was greeted by the same reaction as Yukina.

Kurama slowly turned around to find a worn out looking Kila. He smiled at her weakly. She suddenly began to tear up. He walked closer fast and put his arms around her tightly. She did the same.

"I'm sorry!" She wept.

"No." He whispered.

"It's all my fault!" She said gripping him tighter. Her body was sensitive and his arms around her hurt her but she didn't care.

"Don't say that! You didn't know it was going to happen!" He said squeezing her tighter, not knowing that it hurt her greatly. That's the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Uh." She whimpered. She mustered enough courage to pull away just enough to see Kurama's eyes. They where smothered with concern, guilt, relief, and anger. She tried to smile but all she got was another soft sob. They both fell on their knees still holding each other.

"You know…you died for a few seconds." He couldn't stop himself from saying those words. He felt her stiffen. "I'm sorry I shoul…"

"No." She put frail finger on his lips. She moved up more so his head was under her neck her head on his. "I love you!" She kissed him on his forehead. He returned the gesture on her cheek.

"Me too." He breathed. He heard her giggle softly as she felt him feel her back. He was making sure that she had nothing broken. What he didn't know was that he caused her pain.

She couldn't take it anymore the pain was too much. "Kurama." She said. He immediately shot up.

"I was hurting you? I should of known, the poison made your skin sore." He felt and looked ashamed.

"It…" Kila attempted to comfort him but couldn't find the words.

"The others want to see you." He helped his sister get up off the floor and they walked together to the door. She wore an exited expression.

As the door was slowly slid open by Kurama one thing was on every ones mouths, "KILA!!!" She was let go by her brother and was embraced by dozens of arms.

"Don't squeeze her she is sore form the poison!" Kurama demanded. As he said this, the arms that engulfed his sister flew off. _SORRY!_ Was everyone's response.

"Hahahahahaha!" To everyone's astonishment Kila was clutching her sides on the floor laughing her lungs out. Every one shared concerned, confused and bewildered looks. Even Hiei who was standing on a near by branch watching felt his stomach churn nervously.

"Kil?" Yusuke asked with a raised brow. As Kila's laughter died down her friends where beginning to feel nervous. She looked as if she where going to faint. "Kil?!" He asked again as she put her hands on the floor.

"I'm just a little dizzy!" She said looking up and smiling. She picked herself up and hugged her friends individually. She even shot a happy glare at Hiei on his branch. He looked away when their eyes met, blushing. She giggled and turned to Kurama who was trying to hold down a chuckle. He loved the sight of his sister again. Her laughter. Suddenly she collapsed on her knees in shock.

"What's the matter Kila?!" Kurama yelled before anyone else could.

"I…him…" She stared at the training hall wall. When the other followed her gaze they felt their stomachs churning brutally.

"You want to see him?" Gen-kai had returned from wherever she had gone.

"Yes." Kila's tone was that of a nervous wreck. She was fighting tears and the others could tell. She got up and was helped to the building by Gen-kai. The others watched with too many emotions to decipher. The door was opened and the room was exposed to light. Gen-kai left Kila at the door. There, Kila stared at a body on the floor. It was chained by the hands and was sitting up, back against the wall. Its head was hanging. "Dark." She breathed in a whisper. The figure's head shifted slightly. His legs where bent, knees to his chest. Not until she spoke louder did he raise his head. "Dark!" She walked to him. His eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry! I let my darker self take over!" He was on his knees now somewhat in a bowing position. She walked closer and kneeled in front of him. She lifted his shamed head by the sides.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, gazing into his black eyes. Tears where now escaping the glassy prison.

"Yes, every word." He sighed not letting out a sob. Kila hugged his head, his face in her neck. (Like what she did to Kurama.) She could feel wet here his tears where falling. He released him self from her and turned away, ashamed.

"Very well." She stood up and walked to where his hands where chained. She felt his wrist with the tips of her fingers. This made him feel nervous. With a slash of her hand one of his hands was free. He turned to her confused.

"Why?" He begged.

"Don't ask." She did the same to his other hand. He rubbed where the chains had been.

"Why, why would you let me out?" she was as confused as he was.

"Because _you _shouldn't be chained up." She obviously meant the normal side of Darkness. He wasn't completely convinced that her friends where going to agree with her. She opened a window on the wall to the right of them. "Go." She said coldly. It made him shiver. She never in a million years would talk to any of her friends in that tone. He felt even more ashamed of himself.

"Thanks." He said crawling out of the window. He jumped away as fast as he could.

"Ah." Kila could hear the remarks of her friends when she tells them what she did. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she walked to the door slowly. She didn't know exactly why but she felt angry. Once open she took a deep breath. Her brown eyes met unfortunately with a pair of green ones. Who didn't like what they saw.

Kurama hopped closer to her asking, "Did he do something?!" Kila shook her head violently. Kurama looked behind her and his eyes widened, as he didn't find the usual dark figure sitting on the floor across from the door. The others reacted the same way. "Where is he?" He asked sternly frightening Kila.

"I…I…let him go." She didn't look at him. She looked strait ahead of her not wanting to meet with anyone's gaze, afraid of what they would look like.

"WHY?!" He yelled at her hysterically. He grabbed her shoulders tightly hurting her. She let out a whine of pain and began to cry. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" Kila corrected him. "_He _wasn't the one that hurt me, _that _one is gone. She spoke to herself but out load so every one could hear her.

"Kila?! Why?!" Kurama yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Gen-kai demanded from afar.

"Not now ya old hag!" Yusuke bellowed.

"Shut up, all of you!" She walked in front of Kila. "Come with me." She stepped away and walked fast to her room (Gen-kai's). Kila slowly followed tears dripping of her cheek.

"K…Ki…la?" Kurama couldn't make out what he felt at that moment. He looked at his friends.

"His necklace, do you still have it?" Gen-kai asked as Kila finally arrived at the door, her head hanging.

"Yes." She whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Bring it please." Gen-kai turned to face a scroll on the wall. Kila never wondered once how she knew of the necklace. She walked out again not ever looking up. She rummaged through her things and found the pile of presents she had received a week ago. The sight of them made her whimper softly. She didn't stop looking for the necklace. Once she found it, she took one last look at her presents and ran out. To her relief her friends had gone somewhere else. She didn't have to face them for a while.

"H…here it is." Kila whipped her eyes.

"Read this scroll. It's from him." She handed Kila the scroll. As her eyes went further down the scroll her eyes widened more.

"Wh…why?" She gasped. "Gen-kai why does he want me to do this?!" She yelled.

"When you went to get him, did you feel another presence at any time?"

Kila thought for a few moments. "Yes! When we where entering the Dark Forest! Then that was _him_ I was sensing!" She remembered the moment when her and Koenma where about to enter the Dark forest.

"You must do what is said on that scroll when there is a full moon. I'm sorry but look out in the sky." Her voice gave away her feelings, she was sad for Kila.

"Oh no!" Kila saw in the sky that was getting darker an outline of a complete circle. "It…does it really have to be tonight?!" She turned back to Gen-kai.

"I'm afraid so." She brought her gaze up to the sky.

"He wrote this? When?" She asked.

"The same night he did all that. We had to chain him up because he was still strange."

"But why did you keep him here? Why not at underworld prison or spirit world prison?"

"You know very well that your they would hate to see you hurt, they thought that if we sent him away, they would regret it."

"Your right. It is my entire fault." She dashed out, running to the training hall hoping that every one was there. When she got there the door was closed. "Um." She sighed opening the door slowly. Her brown eyes met with brown eyes as Koenma stood at the doorway. (In teenage form!) "Uh." Her eyes where tearing up again.

"Kila." He said looking straight at her.

"Well?" Kuwabara came next to him. He was grinning.

"I…"

"Don't say anything!" Boton walked out and hugged her gently.

"Bo?"

"Some one wants to say some thing to you." She held her hand and walked her in. All of her friends where there sitting down or leaning against the wall. There was a little cushion in the middle. Kila guessed it was for her.

"Kila." Kurama's voice came from behind her.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed starling every one, yes I mean EVERYONE! (Hiei too! -) Boton let her go so she ran to her brother embracing him. He rubbed her head like she where a little girl. They smiled at each other.

"Explanations are needed here." Jin said.

"Yea." Kurama sat down with Kila between his legs. (He's sitting criss-cross-applesoss and she's smaller that him so she fits in the between legs part. HI!)

"Well…I guess I'll start." Kila began to tell them everything about Dark. In an hour or so the night reached them and Kila knew what she had to do. She retrieved the scroll and showed it to Koenma who explained many things to every one. They accompanied her outside as she prepared a fire. Her friends watched as she gathered wood and lit up matches. She took out the scroll and read it again and again in hope of finding another way. She then threw the scroll into the fire angrily. She took of Darkness's necklace that was around her neck. She held in front of the fire for a long time tears racing down her flushed cheeks. Her skin glistened with perspiration in the fire's dim light.

"Shouldn't we go…with her?" Koenma asked Yusuke as the watched from the training hall.

"No, I don't know! I think it's better if we leave her alone."

"But wont she need us?" Jin continued.

"Well yea!" Touya joined.

"I wanna go with her!" Rinku whined next to a drinking Chu.

"If ya ask me, I think we should leave the Sheila alone with her brother." He took a sip of his drink again. (don't really know if he says this)

"You're right, Shishi Wakamaru, what are you doing?" Yusuke agreed.

"I'm going to…never mind." He was taking out his sword. With the looks of the others he put it away.

"Kurama's walking out." Kuwabara said pointing. They all watched as Kurama took his arms and helped his sister release the necklace into the fire. The second it touched the flames a scream broke through the night. Kila broke down; she had just killed Darkness, by his request. Kila cried into Kurama's chest. Her other friends watched.

DAYS LATER

"Kila…Kila, get up!" Keiko was shaking Kila's still sore shoulder.

"What?!" She opened one eye to see the girl dresses and ready. Ready for what?

"Come on! Get up!" She giggled and yanked Kila up to her feet.

"Ah!" Kila was tickled by four other hands. Boton and Yukina ambushed her.

"What the hell?!" She yelled laughing.

"We are gonna go to the mall!" Boton announced.

"What?!" Kila wasn't the shopping kind.

"Ah come on! We convinced the boys to come with us!" Boton leaned in closer to Kila. "Even Hiei promised he would come!" The three girls giggled as they left Kila to change. She was to wear the outfit Keiko made for her.

"Ok…" She opened the door and was glomped.

"Ah! Another ambush!" She screamed. It was Yusuke. "Hah!" She poked hi in the side hard and made him roll of.

"AH" He yelled. "Are you ready yet?"

"Ya." She smiled at him. "Is Hiei really going?"

"Yep! Took a whole day of buggin him!"

"That's why he was grumpier that usual." It was 3 days after the night of the full moon and Kila was back to her normal self, at least on the outside. She still felt pain and all that but she felt better.

"Kila!" Rinku ran to her and jumped on her. She stepped to the side and dogged him. "I am not gonna fall for that again!" She was then shocked to find Hiei starring at her. "YO!" She screamed even if he was inches away.

"Hn." She giggled and grabbed his arm. "I know what you need!" She dragged him inside to her room. He didn't counter or anything! Kila spun around a few times then on the last spin she tapped her finger onto his head. He looked at it confused.

"MUAHAHAHHA!!! I've got you now!" She pounced on him and they both fell to the ground. He was red, with embarrassment and anger.

"What the Hell!" He said trying to get free.

"Sweet snow!" She laughed.

"Ahem." They both stopped and looked at the door. There stood a Kurama with a risen brow.

"I wanted to read him!" She got off and stood up. Hiei immediately walked out.

"uh?"

"He wants ice cream." She answered and followed behind."

"Kila." Kurama said. She stopped and turned back

"Yea?" Kurama hugger her gently and kissed her head.

"Lets go!" Yusuke yelled at the stairs.

"Coming!" Kila yelled. Kurama and her walked together. She turned around and looked at the sky. "Bye" She whispered.

THE END!

HI!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! LAST CHAPIE! AH! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! NOW I WOULD APRECIATE SOME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! ALSO PLEASE READ MY OTHER THING. I NEED A TITLE! THANKS AND BYE! -


End file.
